TownHouse
by HelenaHermione
Summary: Texting between Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson, pre-Sherlock. How did Sherlock get such a good apartment?
1. Townhouse for sale or rent

My first Sherlock fan-fic, and my first texting fan-fic. Seems appropriate. I hope I have gotten the characterizations right. I may have veered too much into literary Sherlock characterization, 1800s (Or film portrayals of literary Sherlock) but I think it's close.

* * *

Hudson: Hello, Sherlock.

SH: Hello, Mrs. H.

Hudson: How are you?

SH: Well.

Hudson: That's nice.

SH: Ah, yes, I forget, how are you?

Hudson: I'm fine as well, just a bit tired. Been busy?

SH: Quite.

Hudson: That's nice.

SH: Well?

Hudson: Well what?

SH: You are texting me. Why?

Hudson: I'm in London.

SH: Visiting or staying?

Hudson: Staying, I think. I'm looking.

SH: What for?

Hudson: I would like to own a townhouse here in London, but they're so expensive.

SH: You could convert it into a flat.

Hudson: A flat? Me, a landlady? Imagine that. I'm not sure.

SH: You could be a fine landlady.

Hudson: Might not be so bad, I suppose. I would be in charge of collecting rent, and things like that.

SH: You could be the finest landlady in all the world.

Hudson: Sherlock, you tease.

SH: I'm not joking, I believe you could be.

Hudson: Thank you.

SH: Of course, you would have to be careful.

Hudson: Careful of what?

SH: Your tenants. They could be devious. Deviants even.

Hudson: I'm not sure I would mind too much, as long as they are not loud and pay the rent on time.

SH: Good to hear.

Hudson: Are you interested?

SH: I'm glad you asked, Mrs. H. Yes.

Hudson: I hope you can afford to pay the rent.

SH: I will try my best.

Hudson: I will be stiff. And the rent may be high for you.

SH: I expect that.

Hudson: You may have to take on a roommate.

SH: No. No no no no.

Hudson: It may come to that.

SH: I hope it does not come to that.

Hudson: What's so wrong with having a roommate?

SH: A roommate will disturb my affairs, Mrs. H. I cannot abide that!

Hudson: A roommate could be fun.

SH: Ha.

Hudson: Sherlock, please consider it. I have my eye on an already converted flat in Baker Street.

SH: 221?

Hudson: How do you know?

SH: Mrs. H.

Hudson: Right, sorry.

SH: Looking at the listing. Seems reasonable.

Hudson: It will take some money to repair.

SH: Right. Price goes up.

Hudson: Sherlock, will you please consider a roommate?

SH: All right, I will. I will have to go find one.

Hudson: Take your time. Purchase has to be finalized, and then the place has to be repaired. This will take weeks.

SH: I am patient, Mrs. H. I will have to go find myself a good roommate in the meanwhile. Which apartment?

Hudson: 221B is best. 221C is damp.

SH: 221B Baker Street, you are mine. And my eventual roommate's. See you soon, Mrs. H.

Hudson: See you soon, Sherlock.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Not sure if I will continue this story. I may do a Doctor Who/Sherlock crossover-ha. Slightly inspired by Moffat's remarks that it would be very awkward for the Doctor and Sherlock to meet.


	2. The first text message

Thank you for the responses, I'm glad people enjoyed my story and are interested in the concept. I'm continuing on, but this time I'm jumping backwards to the first text message exchange between Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson.

I shall probably be jumping back and forth like this throughout the fan-fic. I may turn towards the series, text messages Sherlock sent Mrs. Hudson about their cases, and I may add Watson to the mix. Expect the unexpected, I guess you can say.

* * *

The first text message:

Hudson: Gmw apd wmt mp. Holmes?

SH: Mrs. Hudson? Is that you?

Hudson: I was trying to send you a message. I'm new at this.

SH: Why are you texting me?

Hudson: I wanted to say hello. I knew you texted all of the time.

SH: Well, yes, but couldn't you text somebody else?

Hudson: I couldn't. I don't know anybody else who uses this.

SH: You wanted to say how are you Mr. Holmes?

Hudson: Yes I did, how did you know?

SH: Mrs. Hudson.

Hudson: Sorry. I know.

SH: Well, Mrs. Hudson. How are you?

Hudson: Fine. You?

SH: I just said fine.

Hudson: I just want to thank you for what you did for me. Not many people would do that.

SH: Mrs. Hudson, not many people could do that. Your husband would have stumped most people. I am not most people I'm glad to say.

Hudson: I know. He stumped me for a long while. Thank you again.

SH: Mrs. Hudson, are you safe?

Hudson: Quite safe, I think. I haven't been bothered since you turned them out of my house.

SH: Good. Contact me if you need assistance again. You have my number, of course.

Hudson: Of course. But you're in London, I'm in Florida.

SH: There are planes. Boats even. Is that a problem?

Hudson: I suppose not, just an inconvenience.

SH: Inconveniences can be overcome. They are small compared to the vast array of challenges and problems awaiting to be discovered and resolved. I relish the challenge.

Hudson: Good for you. I like a good crossword every now and again, but I'm not a great puzzle and mystery solver. I frighten easily. Never give me a crime novel.

SH: I'll remember that. Does it hurt?

Hudson: What?

SH: Your husband is dead.

Hudson: I'm fine. Really I am.

SH: Good. He was not a worthy man.

Hudson: Who is a worthy man?

SH: There are worthier men out there for you, Mrs. Hudson. Find them.

Hudson: Thank you, Mr. Holmes.

SH: Or you can find yourself. Call me Sherlock. It's easier.

Hudson: Sherlock. Thank you. I will find myself. I have found a part of myself, as a matter of fact.

SH: Good to know.

Hudson: Call me Mrs. H.

SH: Mrs. H?

Hudson: Easier.

SH: Of course. Do you still keep your married name?

Hudson: It's a good name even though my husband tarnished it.

SH: I agree. Suits you.

Hudson: Thank you.

SH: You're welcome.

Hudson: I'm turning off my phone. Good night, Sherlock.

SH: Good night, Mrs. H.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review, add to favorites, or put an alert upon.


End file.
